


Earthly Heaven

by RacetrackBatsman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacetrackBatsman/pseuds/RacetrackBatsman
Summary: Simon has time to think on the roof and he finds his attention constantly turning back to the android now in charge of Jericho.





	Earthly Heaven

It was frightening; listening to the movement in the room just below. It hadn’t taken long for the cops to arrive. At any moment someone could come up and then...

 

No. I couldn’t think like that. I had to have some hope. This has all gone well right? We had broadcast the message, there were no casualties, and Markus. Oh, Markus had managed to escape. He had saved me. I was worth enough to him that he saved me. Surely that meant something? He put himself in danger to pull me out of the broadcast room. And he didn’t kill me even when North had pushed him too.

 

They left me behind with a gun in my hand. They had too. I didn’t resent them for it. I would have been a liability on the ground. Unable to walk, slowly leaving a trail of blue blood. That deviant hunter would trace it easily. This way they would at least be safe. Markus would at least be safe. Maybe, just maybe he would come back for me in the end. 

 

I knew he wouldn’t though. And a part of me didn’t want him too. With the cops swarming the place it wouldn’t be safe. I didn’t want him to put himself in unnecessary danger just for me. I would have to find my way back somehow. I just had to. Wait. 

 

And that was the worst part. Being alone with the never ending thought that I might die up on the roof without ever saying anything. Without ever being something more than a deviant who lived in the rusting hull of a ship. Markus had been right. Even though all I wanted was to live; I wasn’t living until he brought us out into the light. It hadn’t truly clicked in my head until he save me; until I heard his passionate plea to humanity that we androids deserved equal rights. I. I loved him. At least that’s what I believed the warmth that I felt every time I saw him meant.

 

Maybe it was stupid. A flaw in my programming. Yet up on this roof with nothing but the fear that I would be found sent thousands of thoughts pulsing through my mind. I shifted the gun in my hands, pulling it close to my chest. I had to remain calm. I had to if I stood any chance of getting back too Jericho. Of getting back too...

 

I had to stop thinking like that. Of Markus as anything more than a leader and a friend. I was not North. I was plain, boring. A little too eager to please still. North was a fighter, she was fiery and everything at once. A comparative spark to the glowing fire that burned within Markus. That light that showed his beauty and kindness. He needed someone who could match him, could burn just as brightly and forceful. I was not that. I was a flicker desperately clinging to anything that could keep me alive. 

 

I didn’t want to die. But as I sat there on the roof there was a voice in my mind that added something to that though. I didn’t want him to die. I had to get off this roof and back to Jericho to help. To make sure that he was safe. To make sure that he would always be safe. I may not want to die, but I didn’t want to live in a world without him either. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sound died as the sky went dark. It was getting colder and the fear I had felt was abdicating. So long as the building remained quiet I could work out a way out. My damaged parts were going to remain a problem and any solution I could think of was dampened by my own inability to walk unaided. At least I was no longer losing any blood. 

 

I wondered what Markus would be doing at that moment. If they had moved on to another plan. The next step. While I had my own doubts about a 100% peaceful protest, I knew Markus had the strength of heart to put it to action. He believed. He had a part of himself resolved to our cause. To all Androids cause.

 

He was an odd case but I knew my fascination with him was something more. I had known since the moment I first saw him; it only fully forming in words on this day. Those eyes, his manner of talking. His stubbornness that I knew would be trouble one day. And that streak of luck that seemed to keep him alive. Recklessness can only get you so far, but it has given us what we had needed for so long. A truckload of parts, the start of something new. Resolute eyes of blue and green. A heart far bigger than what any of us deserved. With all he was doing for us, the least I could do was return to his side and keep him safe. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The night shifted. A door clicked and I raised my gun. A foolish part of me thought that Markus had come back. That he risked himself for me. I would then be thankful but scold him. He would carry me home to Jericho. Yet it was not Markus. Could not have been Markus. It was just a station android that had been converted to our cause. 

 

“I knew there had been another,” he said. He had dark eyes and a clipped manner of speaking. Stilted more from uncertainty than anything else. I had known the feeling once before. The world seemed daunting the moment that your eyes were opened to the truth. “The station is clear. Just androids. I can get you to safety.” While clipped he was earnest. Eager to help. To prove himself. Bright, shiny brown eyes and a smile that he hadn’t quite worked out how to fully utilise. It was sweet in a way.

 

I waved him over and he helped me up. My damned leg was a nuisance but if I could get back to Jericho there would still be enough spare parts so that I could repair myself easily enough. Then I could find Markus. Tell him that I was safe. Thank him properly for saving my life. 

 

The station android, who told me that he went by Owen, led me through the back passages of the tower. The service elevators. Away from prying eyes and active security cameras. He was steady and spoke little outside of making sure that I was fine and telling me that it would all be fine in the end. It was comforting once we reached solid ground. From here I could find my way home.

 

Once outside Owen lowered me to the ground and passed me a box from beside the door. It was spare parts so that I could conduct repairs needed so I could return home. 

 

“I can’t carry you to Jericho,” Owen stated, the light of his l.e.d. flicking yellow, “I can’t leave here yet. I still have friends inside and I won’t leave them.” With that he walked back inside and closed the door. 

 

I was left alone again. Not in the silence of the roof, but with the chaos of ground level. At least here I stood a chance. I knew my way home. Once I repaired what I needed I began the journey home. Quietly through the streets of Detroit. A path simple. I needn’t use the signs any more. I knew the path to Jericho as if it had been carved into my memory from the moment I was created. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

More silence lent itself to more thoughts. Of something I had read once. In a book from long ago. From one of the wars that humanity had fought. Though it was not about a battle. But about a love. It was something that had flickered in my head when Markus had appeared that first time. 

 

Fixed. Not fixed as in repaired. Fixed as in my purpose, my real, non-programmed purpose seemed to manifest before me. I was aimless before. Hidden. And Markus pulled me in like a satellite to gravity. And one day I knew it would all be over. I would swing out again and fade. But Markus, oh Markus would still burn brightly. 

 

If I had a choice. If he so wanted. I would stay by his side. Not in shadows, not dwarfed by his glowing light, but illuminated beside him. 

 

I stopped. So close to Jericho. It was a fools dream. I knew that. But all of this had been a fools dream once. If anything I would be glad if Markus considered me his closest friend. For now. That would be enough.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dawn had arrived as I entered the rusting ship I called home. There was more movement here since I had last been in. More androids moved through the halls. A nervous buzz filtered through. An energy that I knew meant something big had gone down not long after the statement at the station. 

 

My attention was not on the new comers. It was entirely focused on finding Markus. Lending my support in the best way I could. I had to give him my thanks. Properly this time. I couldn’t tell him the truth but if I could just say that I would forever be grateful that he saved my life. That would be enough. Maybe one day I would tell him the truth. Tell him just how he made me feel. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I rounded another corner. Not sure where my feet were taking me. He could be anywhere on this ship. Amongst the people, or hidden away from the crowds in silent thought.

 

There he was. The android with the blue and green eyes. His eyes widened. Not quite believing that I was there. Words stuck on the roof of my mouth. My thanks, my love all tangled up inside. I was immobile; fixed in place. He was there. So beautifully there. So bright and beautiful. He walked towards me and we stood facing each other in the rusted hall. 

 

I had been so close to death in that station. I had thought I would never see him again. Talk to him again. Listen to the way words rolled like poetry off his tongue. Yet something decreed that I would not die yet. Not there. Not until I could see him again. 

 

Markus closed the gap between us and pulled me into a hug. He held so tight, as if afraid I may not be real. I wrapped my arms around him and leant into his warmth. Just for a moment I allowed myself the chance to pretend that this is all the world was. Just Markus and I. Safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic for Detroit: Become Human. Mostly written because honestly Simon has feelings for Markus and you can't tell me otherwise. Unbetad  
> Title from the song I was listening to at the time of writing. Which is how I usually title my work.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
